War is coming
by amelinasa
Summary: Un prequel à mon autre fiction, Evil is coming, dont le flash back du chapitre 13 a été ma source d'inspiration. Je vous laisse découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsouaaaaaaaaar !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un merveilleux Noel et que vous allez passer un excellent réveillon, tout en bonheur et modération bien sûr !**

**Finalement, je n'ai pas résisté, me voici de retour, non pas avec une suite à Evil is coming, mais avec un prequel. Pour cette nouvelle fiction, qui se déroule peu de temps après HTTYD2, je me suis inspirée du flash-back qui figure dans le chapitre 13 d'Evil is coming.**

**J'ignore quelle sera la régularité des publications, je préfère ne rien promettre ! Mais j'espère en tout cas que vous serez au rendez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas à quel point j'adooooore les reviews !**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes, à très bientôt !**

**XXX**

_Je continue à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée !

Harold soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en ajustant sa ceinture.

_Tout ira bien Astrid…

_Je n'aime pas l'idée de toi seul dans un village étranger alors que nous restons dans ces bois…

Elle croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

_Le village n'est pas hostile, le chef était un ami de mon père… Et c'est l'un des rares à avoir accepté la paix avec les dragons sans rechigner ! ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Son regard se tourna vers Krokmou et Tempête, qu'ils voyaient se pourchasser à travers les arbres, avec plus ou moins de dégâts sur leur passage. La clairière dans laquelle ils avaient choisi de s'installer avait l'avantage de permettre à leurs dragons de se dégourdir les jambes.

Le visage d'Astrid s'adoucit. Depuis la mort de Stoïck, plusieurs clans avaient fait entendre leur mécontentement et leur sentiment de trahison vis-à-vis de la paix que Berk entretenait avec les dragons, leurs ennemis de toujours. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas osé faire du temps de Stoïck. Harold savait que chaque transition était toujours un passage délicat. Si la plupart des clans le connaissait déjà comme l'héritier légitime de Stoïck, grâce aux différents voyages qu'il avait fait avec son père, la nouvelle de sa succession avait réveillé quelques vieilles rivalités. Heureusement, Krokmou avait su dissuader certaines tentatives peu honorables lorsqu'ils avaient dû aller annoncer la nouvelle du décès de son père et de son accession au trône de Berk.

_Harold, ce sont des Vikings, ils sont bornés et ingrats !

_Tu _es_ bornée… fit remarquer Harold en levant les yeux vers elle avec un demi sourire amusé.

_Mais pas ingrate ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui mettant un léger coup de poing dans le bras.

Harold se frotta l'endroit de l'impact avec un sourire plus grand. Astrid reprit un air grave et entreprit d'ajuster la tenue de vol qu'il portait toujours.

_Ce n'est pas le village qui m'inquiète, et tu le sais…

Plusieurs clans étaient réunis sur l'île des Borgs, afin de renouveler des traités commerciaux qui permettaient à chaque peuple de s'approvisionner et de pêcher en paix. Berk n'avait aucune difficulté, avec ou sans bateaux, grâce aux dragons, mais sur le principe, ces accords étaient primordiaux pour maintenir des relations cordiales avec leurs voisins. Et parmi les peuples présents, les Faucheurs.

_Nous pourrions loger au village, comme les autres… suggéra Astrid en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Elle savait que c'était vain, ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois. Et cela ne manqua pas. Elle sentit son corps se tendre et vit son visage de durcir.

_Il en est hors de question, et tu le sais…

Les Faucheurs étaient de proches voisins, mais avec lesquels ils avaient le moins de relations possibles. Ils avaient une terrible réputation, enlevant les femmes et les épousant de force, les violentant et les utilisant pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient.

_Nous n'avons plus dix-sept ans, nous sommes mariés à présent, ils ne pourront rien faire, tu es le chef de Berk !

Harold se tourna vers elle et lui prit les deux mains. Il fouilla son regard comme pour y trouver les mots qui sauraient la raisonner.

_Cela ne les a jamais dérangé dans le passé, d'enlever des femmes déjà mariées… Alors je t'en conjure, restes dans ces bois et restez discrets !

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, lorsqu'ils avaient survolé l'île à leur arrivée, ils avaient aperçu deux campements dans ces mêmes bois, sans aucun doute des peuples invités qui ne souhaitaient pas exposer leurs femmes en acceptant l'hospitalité des Borgs.

Astrid poussa un soupir de frustration.

_Je n'aime pas cette idée… répéta-t-elle.

_Je sais me défendre, et Rustik sera avec moi…

_Et si…

Une explosion les interrompit les faisant sursauter. Ils tournèrent aussitôt un regard accusateur vers les jumeaux, qui, le visage noir de suie, sifflotaient en regardant en l'air, comme s'ils ignoraient qu'un arbre était en feu derrière eux. Leurs dragons avaient encore la gueule fumante.

_Têtes de yaks, je vous ai demandé un feu de camp, pas un feu de joie ! hurla Astrid en s'éloignant vers eux, les poings serrés.

_Ce n'est pas moi ! s'écrièrent spontanément les jumeaux en pointant chacun le doigt vers l'autre, avant de rouler sur le sol en se tirant les cheveux.

_Tu parles de discrétion, marmonna Harold en lui emboîtant le pas.

_Je m'en occupe, Bouledogre et moi avons travaillé sur les interventions incendie ! lança Varek en s'éloignant vers la mer qui venait s'écraser contre les rochers en contrebas du bois.

Quelques seaux d'eau plus tard, l'arbre calciné fumait mais ne brûlait plus. Harold sécurisa son épée et sourit à Astrid qui venait vers lui, après avoir chargé Kranedur et Kognedur d'aller ramasser du bois.

_Ca les occupera, lança-t-elle avec un soupir résigné.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harold et leva la tête vers lui avec un air menaçant.

_Si tu t'attires des ennuis, Haddock, c'est moi qui réglerais ton compte…

Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tout ira bien… souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

_C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide, marmonna-t-elle avant de lui voler un autre baiser.

_Merci pour la confiance ! railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, comme elle gardait l'air grave, il passa tendrement un pouce entre ses sourcils froncés, là où sa peau plissait.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, et nous serons repartis dès demain soir !

_En espérant que Berk ait survécu à Gueulfor ! intervint Rustik avec un air moqueur.

Valka étant parti quelques jours avec le père de Rustik pour une mission diplomatique de routine au sud de Berk, Gueulfor était en chargé de l'île pendant l'absence d'Harold. Celui-ci soupira avec anticipation, il se demandait quelles bêtises il aurait à régler à son retour.

Il reçut soudain un coup à l'arrière de la tête et fit volte-face en se frottant l'endroit douloureux.

_Que… Krokmou ?

Le dragon lui tournait le dos, sa queue toujours en l'air, et lui lança un regard de travers en grognant.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde agit de façon surprotectrice ? maugréa Harold.

_Parce que nous avons été à bonne école, répliqua Astrid, avant d'ajouter en l'embrassant sur la joue : Et parce que tu es aimé…

Il lui lança un sourire timide en coin, et s'approcha de Krokmou.

_Je sais que tu aimerais venir mon grand, mais ce n'est pas prudent, ils ne sont pas tous friands de dragons…

Krokmou détourna la tête, l'air vexé, comme s'il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'on ne puisse pas apprécier sa compagnie.

_Allez mon grand, insista Harold en faisant le tour pour lui faire face. J'aimerais que tu viennes, vraiment, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible… Je te promets que nous irons voler dès mon retour !

Krokmou faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre et contemplait résolument un point invisible au loin, avec un air profondément ennuyé.

_Une double ration de poissons à mon retour ? tenta Harold.

Un énorme coup de langue vint saluer sa proposition, déclenchant l'hilarité et des exclamations écœurées.

Satisfait, Krokmou s'éloigna en se dandinant vers Tempête afin de reprendre leur jeu de course poursuite, rapidement rejoint par Krochefer, sous l'œil maternel de Bouledogre.

_Reptile inutile, marmonna Harold en prenant la serviette que lui tendait Astrid, hilare.

Il eut un sourire machiavélique et il l'attrapa soudain par la taille pour se frotter à elle, partageant la salive malodorante de Krokmou, avant de s'éloigner en courant et en riant.

_Haddock ! Je vais te tuer !

XXX

Astrid plissa les yeux et lança sa hache de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci alla se planter dans un tronc d'arbre, faisant voler l'écorce en éclat et vibrant avec force. Elle se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'arbre et tira sur le manche jusqu'à décrocher l'arme. Ses pas crissaient sur le sol gelé et elle frissonna en rajustant sa capuche. L'hiver touchait à sa fin, ce qui marquerait la fin des glaces et le retour des navires marchands et bateaux de pêches, d'où le renouvellement des accords commerciaux. Mais le vent glacé qui secouait les arbres indiquait qu'il pouvait regeler à n'importe quel moment. Le ciel était dégagé, et l'air si vivifiant qu'il lui brulait les poumons. Elle aimait cette sensation, elle se sentait si vivante lorsque le froid mordait, lorsque l'air glacé s'engouffrait dans ses narines, dans sa gorge.

Elle pensa à Harold. Elle l'imaginait assis à la table des négociations, ses traits fins éclairés par les flammes du foyer central, l'air grave, concentré, un poing sous le menton, mais une partie de son esprit ailleurs, dans les airs sur le dos de Krokmou. Elle sourit avec tendresse, il était un chef exceptionnel. Et son époux depuis quelques mois à peine, songea-t-elle en regardant l'anneau qui ornait sa main. Fabriqué et imaginé par Harold. Elle pouvait se vanter d'être celle qui le connaissait le mieux, et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une espèce de frustration, comme si une partie de lui lui échappait toujours. Harold était fait pour voler, il était fait pour naviguer entre les nuages, il était fait pour la vie libre et sauvage que lui offraient les dragons, et parfois, lorsqu'elle le regardait s'éloigner dans les airs, elle se demandait s'il allait revenir. Il semblait toujours en quête de quelque chose que personne ne semblait être en mesure de lui offrir, il cherchait toujours plus loin, plus haut, plus fort. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il deviendrait définitivement un point invisible à l'horizon, qu'il disparaitrait dans les cieux, qu'elle se réveillerait un matin avec le sentiment doux amer d'avoir fait un rêve merveilleux, réalisant alors qu'Harold n'était qu'un mirage. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre.

Elle relança sa hache, avec tant de force que le tronc se fendit en deux dans un craquement sinistre qui résonna autour d'elle. Il reviendrait. Il reviendrait toujours. Il l'aimait… Mais si partir était le seul moyen de garder les dragons en vie, la laisserait-il derrière ? Que ferait-elle alors ?

Elle grogna avec frustration et se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle s'était suffisamment éloignée du camp pour être tranquille, elle pouvait se permettre de laisser libre court à ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce sentiment terrifiant et tétanisant à la simple pensée qu'elle allait le perdre, que chaque instant était le dernier. Elle détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable, elle détestait avoir peur, elle était Fearless Astrid Hofferson, elle n'avait pas peur par Odin !

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de course et une respiration saccadée provenant des bois à sa droite. Elle courut décrocher sa hache et se tendit, droite, jambes écartées, prête à se défendre.

Une jeune fille surgit soudain du bois et la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds et terrifiés, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Elle devait avoir quinze ans tout au plus. Elle était à bout de souffle et ne portait qu'une robe d'un vert pâle, et des bottes en peau inadaptées à la saison.

Pendant quelques secondes, elles se fixèrent sans réagir. Elle était échevelée, sa tresse blonde était quasiment défaite, ses yeux bleus étaient gonflés et injectés de sang, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et elle lança un regard derrière elle. Des éclats de voix retentirent, drainant toute couleur de son visage. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Astrid, qui, médusée, n'avait toujours pas réagi.

_Aides moi ! Aides moi je t'en supplie ! gémit la jeune fille en tendant une main tremblante vers elle.

Astrid tendit l'oreille, les voix, masculines, étaient de plus en plus proches, elle devait vite se décider. Cela ne lui prit qu'une fraction de seconde.

_Caches toi là, il y a une cavité dans ce tronc !

La jeune fille semblait hésiter à croire en sa bonne fortune. Astrid la pressa en regardant dans la direction d'où provenaient les voix.

_Vite ! Ou je ne pourrais rien pour toi !

La jeune fille hocha précipitamment la tête et se précipita vers le tronc qui était dans le dos d'Astrid. L'arbre était mort et le tronc creux, elle était assez menue pour pouvoir s'y glisser sans difficulté, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

Astrid fronça les sourcils et déglutit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle décida de garder l'air impassible et elle attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, trois hommes surgirent des arbres et se figèrent en la regardant avec stupeur. Ils étaient grands et massifs, ils portaient tous des casques ornés du même signe distinctif : une faux et une épée croisées sur la silhouette d'un rapace. Des Faucheurs.

Pendant un court instant, ils se toisèrent en silence. Ils avaient tous une arme à la main, et de lourds manteaux de fourrure. Leurs yeux sombres et profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites balayèrent sa silhouette et Astrid se tendit aussitôt. Elle connaissait ce regard et elle ne l'aimait pas. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le manche de sa hache.

_Qui es-tu ? demanda enfin l'un des hommes.

_Astrid Hofferson, reine de Berk, épouse d'Harold Horrendus Haddok le troisième, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme et claire.

Ils ne lui faisaient pas peur, et elle voulait être sûre qu'ils le sachent.

_La femelle du dragonnier, ricana l'un des hommes, qu'elle fusilla aussitôt du regard.

Elle garda la tête haute et veilla à ne jamais baisser les yeux.

_Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

L'un des hommes cracha par terre et la regarda avec un air mauvais.

_Une femelle qui parle trop… lança-t-il avec mépris.

Astrid sentit son sang-froid l'abandonner. Le troisième leva le bras dans un signe d'apaisement. Il semblait jeune, quoique plus âgé qu'elle.

_Je suis Olaf Agridson, héritier du peuple Faucheur. Nous ne souhaitons pas t'importuner, nous recherchons un bien que nous avons…égaré…

Elle haussa les sourcils et attendit. Elle vit le dénommé Olaf serrer la mâchoire, comme s'il se contenait. Elle voyait la violence dans la façon dont ils la regardaient.

_Astrid ? Tu es là ?

Elle ne bougea pas et ne laissa paraître aucune émotion tandis que Varek surgissait à son tour dans la petite clairière. Il se figea, bouche ouverte, et son regard passa d'Astrid aux trois Faucheurs.

_Qu'avez-vous égaré ? demanda Astrid.

Varek déglutit et se rangea à ses côtés. Il n'en menait pas large mais il fronça les sourcils avec un air qu'il espérait menaçant.

_Une femelle… Un souvenir de notre séjour…

Les deux autres ricanèrent et Astrid dut penser de toutes ses forces aux recommandations d'Harold pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge. Sentant qu'elle était sur le point de planter sa hache entre les yeux des Faucheurs, Varek intervint aussitôt.

_Nous n'avons vu aucune jeune fille, nous ne manquerons pas de vous informer si nous voyons quelque chose…

Olaf balaya à nouveau la silhouette d'Astrid, avant d'offrir un sourire feint, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

_Bien, nous vous remercions, nous allons poursuivre nos recherches…

Ses hommes échangèrent un regard mais lui emboitèrent le pas sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'Astrid, ils veillèrent à l'effleurer. Il y avait quelque chose de cruel et pervers dans la façon dont ils se penchèrent légèrement vers elle. Elle se mordit la langue et ses mains étaient si serrées que ses jointures étaient blanches. Ils disparurent enfin dans les bois et Varek sembla soudain se dégonfler avec un profond soupir de soulagement.

_Ces hommes me font froid dans le dos, gémit-il en s'épongeant le front.

_Ce sont des Faucheurs…

Il devint livide.

_Des… Que… mais… Oh par Odin !

Il se laissa tomber au sol et sembla sur le point de faire un malaise. Astrid s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule en le dévisageant avec inquiétude.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Livide, il secouait la tête, son regard allant des bois à elle.

_Des… Des faucheurs… Et tu… Et je… Et tu… Oh, Harold ne va pas du tout aimer ça !

Astrid se releva en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Il n'est pas obligé de l'apprendre, il ne s'est rien passé après tout !

_Mais… ils… Tu… Oh par Odin… Astrid ? Astrid ?

La jeune femme s'était dirigée vers le tronc creux.

_Tu peux sortir, dit-elle doucement en tendant la main pour aider la jeune fille à sortir.

Varek ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en la regardant sortir de l'arbre.

_Harold ne va pas aimer, ne va pas du tout aimer… souffla-t-il, blême.

Astrid l'ignora et se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

_Pourquoi ces hommes te cherchent-ils ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle préférait être directe et être sure qu'elle n'était pas venue en aide à une criminelle quelconque, même si son instinct lui disait que l'adolescente inoffensive qui lui faisait face était tout sauf une criminelle.

_Je… je suis de Borg… Ces… Ces hommes ont… ont décidé de me ramener avec eux… sur leur île… Mais… mais je ne veux pas !

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Astrid ressentit un élan de sympathie et demanda doucement.

_Tes parents sont au courant ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et laissa échapper un sanglot.

_Ils… Ils ont peur, les hommes ont menacé de prendre aussi ma petite sœur… Alors ils ont dit oui… Je ne veux pas, aides moi, je ne veux pas, ils sont mauvais, et violents, et, et… oh par Freyja !

Elle tourna soudain les talons et se mit à courir vers la falaise sous les regards stupéfaits d'Astrid et de Varek.

_Attends ! s'écria Astrid.

Elle se mit à courir et en quelques enjambées, elle rattrapa de justesse la jeune fille.

_Mais enfin, tu as perdu la tête, que comptais-tu faire ? Sauter ? s'exclama Astrid sans lui lâcher le bras.

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

_Je préfère mourir, je préfère mourir, je ne veux pas partir avec ces hommes, ils vont me faire du mal ! s' écria-t-elle avec désespoir en tombant à genoux devant Astrid.

Celle-ci s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et serra l'adolescente tremblante dans ses bras.

_Ecoute, nous trouverons une solution, d'accord ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Sigrid…

_Bien, essaies de te calmer Sigrid, nous trouverons une solution…

Elle essayait d'avoir un ton convaincant et rassurant, tout en lançant un regard noir à Varek, qui se triturait les mains en gémissant « oh par Odin, le chef ne va pas être content, oh par Thor, pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu, oh je sens que ça va mal finir, je sens que ça va mal finir ! »

_Tiens, tiens, tiens…

Varek glapit en faisant un bond et Astrid sentit les mains de Sigrid s'agripper à elle dans son dos.

Les trois Faucheurs leur faisaient face avec des sourires satisfaits.

_Je vois que vous avez retrouvé notre bien… dit Olaf en avançant d'un pas.

Sigrid poussa un cri terrorisé et s'accrocha à Astrid comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celle-ci dut mettre de la poigne pour détacher l'adolescente et se relever après avoir ramasser sa hache.

_Je vais récupérer mon bien et nous allons retourner au village…

Astrid fronça les sourcils et se plaça devant Sigrid. Varek voulut la dissuader avec un regard suppliant mais elle l'ignora. Elle prit une profonde aspiration et déclara :

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2015 ! Qu'elle soit lumineuse, sous le signe de l'amour et de la santé !**

**Pauline, Mia Hurt, alittlebutterfly, Kim, axislecruel, Raf, Elerin, Fabiola, Elotstl, lorde, merci de tout cœur pour vos reviews ! vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme me vont droit au cœur !**

**Pour répondre aux questions posées :**

**Axislecruel : je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, à la base, je ne voudrais pas une fiction trop longue, mais qui sait où nos chers Vikings vont me mener !**

**Raf : alors pour situer un peu, War is coming se déroule environ un an ou deux après HTTYD2, ils sont mariés depuis quelques mois seulement, du coup, pour la grossesse d'Astrid, ce sera peut être une autre fiction !**

**Fabiola : sans vouloir spoiler, je ne reprendrais pas les mêmes évènements que dans Evil is coming. Mais ça restera épique et romantique, parce que je suis une indécrottable fleur bleue assumée :D**

**Lorde : I hope you feel better, I was sad to learn about your issues, but as a great man said: Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light. I'm working on the translation but it's quite tough, and to be honest, I felt tired of translating lately, but I use to keep my promises, so I hope I'll be able to update the English version soon! Take care!**

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est bouclé ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si l'action n'arrivera vraiment que dans les prochains ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !**

**A bientôt !**

**XXX**

Harold s'ennuyait. Il était inutile de le nier. Il s'ennuyait fermement et il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait beau tenter de se concentrer, essayer de suivre les discussions, les rapports, les négociations, il sentait un irrépressible bâillement gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il devait rester éveillé, il était le chef de Berk, avoir une attitude nonchalante serait très mal vu, surtout si l'on considérait le fait qu'il était le plus jeune de l'Assemblée, en raison de la disparition prématurée de son père. Il aurait dû être un héritier parmi les autres, libre de flâner dans le village, avec pour seules obligations d'assister à la signature finale des traités. Il réprima un soupir, le cœur serré, mais l'envie de bailler était toujours là. Il devait se concentrer, se rabroua-t-il, aussi ennuyeuses ces discussions soient-elles. Et elles l'étaient ! Les mêmes traités étaient signés années après années, il y avait des débats faits dans le vide, sur des points dérisoires, qui étaient finalement vite abandonnés à l'heure du banquet, les derniers désaccords noyés dans un verre d'hydromel, et au final, les signatures étaient apposées sur une copie conforme du précédent traité. De la perte de temps, songea-t-il avec regret, mais sa présence était indispensable pour maintenir la bonne entente entre Berk et ses voisins.

Il se caressa le menton avec un air intéressé pour se donner contenance, mais il avait envie de rire en voyant le chef de Borg essayer d'expliquer au chef des vikings de Reijg que non, le traité ne mentionnerait pas les désordres gastriques dont souffrait le chef en raison de sa consommation excessive de harengs trempés dans du lait caillé. Le commerce de harengs devait se poursuivre, le chef devait apprendre à maîtriser son alimentation.

Plusieurs fois, on lui demanda son avis, qu'il donnait sans hésitation. Si les premiers mois il avait eu du mal à s'imposer lors de ces assemblées, sa sagesse naturelle et sa réputation avaient finalement fait le travail, et quel que soit la décision, elle n'était jamais prise sans son aval. Il en était flatté, quoique parfois gêné. Se sentir responsable de toute une île était déjà bien suffisant, il n'avait pas besoin de pression supplémentaire.

Un seul chef demeurait silencieux. Le chef des Faucheurs. Son père l'avait prévenu, Agrid le borgne parlait rarement lors de ses réunions, mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son air tranquille, rien ne lui échappait. De fait, l'œil qui lui restait, petit et sombre, , perdu dans un visage épais et recouvert d'une barbe hirsute, scannait l'assemblée, analysant chaque mot, chaque geste, et s'attardant plus que de raison sur Harold. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il serait bientôt parti, et il ne reverrait pas Agrid le Borgne avant au moins une année, avant les prochaines assemblées.

Le chef de Reijg mécontent mais résigné, les discussions reprirent de plus belle, et Harold se sentit bercé par les voix posées et graves des autres chefs. Il devait rester éveillé, alors il pensa à Astrid. Ils étaient mariés depuis moins d'un an, et chaque matin, il se réveillait et la contemplait avec la même incrédulité. Il avait toujours eu du mal à croire que son amour d'enfance s'intéresse à lui, qu'elle l'aime autant que lui l'aimait, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé et s'attendait à un réveil brutal à tout instant. Mais leur mariage était un acte concret, si réel qu'il ne pouvait plus nier sa chance. Astrid Hofferson était son épouse. Sa femme, et la future mère de ses enfants. Un sourire bienheureux étira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux suivaient la danse lancinante des flammes du foyer central. Peut-être l'emmènerait-il voler au-dessus de l'île une fois la nuit tombée. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Puisque sur terre, ils étaient coincés avec leurs amis, leurs adorables mais envahissants amis, se retrouver dans le ciel serait leur échappatoire… Comme souvent…

Elle lui manquait. D'ordinaire, elle assistait aux assemblées, et différentes rencontres entre les chefs de l'archipel. Elle se positionnait à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait, mais attentive, ne perdant pas une miette des échanges, et n'hésitant pas à intervenir lorsqu'elle le jugeait nécessaire. Certains chefs en étaient surpris, si leurs épouses voyageaient avec eux, elles se contentaient d'être une ombre bienveillante dans le dos des hommes. Mais Harold se contentait d'un sourire tranquille devant leurs interrogations. Astrid était son bras droit, son égale, il lui appartenait corps et âme, et l'idée même de la contraindre à embrasser un rôle de femme d'intérieur était si absurde qu'elle ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Il avait épousé sa meilleure amie, il ne voyait pas pourquoi leur relation devait changer, quel que soit les attentes des autres, il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle reste la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Mais si ses aînés désapprouvaient parfois, ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : lorsque la tribu des Faucheurs faisait partie des convives, les femmes devaient être maintenues à l'écart.

Il soupira et fit tournoyer l'anneau qui brillait à son doigt. Les caractères qu'il avait soigneusement gravés dans le métal semblaient ressortir à la lueur des flammes. « Toujours ». Un simple mot, une promesse d'éternité qu'ils s'étaient faite devant les dieux et tout leur peuple. Parfois, il aurait aimé n'être qu'un simple forgeron, ne plus être au centre des attentions de chacun, ne plus être sollicité sans cesse. Et il avait honte de lui-même, il s'en voulait de rêver d'une vie plus simple quand son père avait toujours tout sacrifié pour son peuple. Il s'en sentait incapable, parfois il était même en colère contre son père pour avoir mis la barre aussi haute. Harold se sentait d'autant plus égoïste qu'il ressentait parfois une lassitude l'envahir. Il avait pris en main Berk, il avait mené la reconstruction du village, il avait géré la pénurie de nourriture, les réserves ayant en parti été détruites lors de l'attaque de Drago. Il avait à peine eu le temps de faire le deuil de son père, se consacrant jour et nuit à Berk. Puis tout s'était mis en place, il avait fallu quelques ajustements, beaucoup l'avaient connu enfant, puis comme l'adolescent maladroit qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Si cette image avait été remplacée par celle d'un homme qui avait su s'allier aux dragons, il n'en demeurait pas moins…lui. Tous l'avaient acclamé le jour où il avait défait Drago, mais ensuite, il avait pu surprendre quelques regards sceptiques. Puis une routine s'était installée, aidé par sa mère, Gueulfor, Astrid et la petite bande, tout fonctionnait plutôt bien. Ce n'était pas tant les différentes tâches qui lui incombaient que l'impression de ne plus exister, de n'être que la voix et les bras de Berk. Comme si son identité n'avait plus d'importance, comme s'il n'était que le prolongement du village. Et sans Astrid pour l'aimer lui, Harold, pas le chef, non, juste lui Harold, il aurait étouffé depuis longtemps, il se serait perdu.

_Il reste la question des Romains, déclara soudain l'un des chefs, qui vivait le plus au Sud de l'archipel. Je tiens d'une source sure que l'île de Bormijund a signé un traité de non-agression avec eux. Or, s'ils naviguent sur leurs eaux, ils risquent d'approcher notre archipel de trop près…

Harold redressa la tête, soudain intéressé. Il savait que les Romains n'approchaient pas de l'archipel pour des raisons simples : les mers qu'il fallait traverser pour arriver jusqu'à eux étaient gelées l'hiver et infestées de pirates l'été. Ils ignoraient donc l'existence des dragons et de Berk. Ce qui arrangeait tout le monde. Une voix s'éleva alors.

_Pourquoi ne pas traiter nous-mêmes avec eux ?

Tous dévisagèrent Agrid le Borgne avec un air interdit. Leur hôte fronça les sourcils et son visage, d'ordinaire enjoué, se durcit.

_Dois te rappeler le traité d'Odin, Agrid ?

Le Faucheur se contenta de fixer son œil sur Harold. Lequel ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard. Un silence inconfortable pesa sur l'assemblée, et le chef de Borg décida alors de reprendre la parole.

_A l'époque des aïeux de nos aïeux, les dragons sont arrivés sur Midgard, envoyés par les Dieux pour tester la bravoure des hommes. Lors d'un combat particulièrement sanglant, tous les hommes périrent, sauf un, Erick. Il était seul et désarmé ace à une armée de dragons sanguinaires. Alors il serra les poings et lança à l'adresse des Dieux : « Peu m'importe si mon heure a sonné, j'irai au Valhalla les épaules recouvertes d'une peau de dragon ! ». Les dieux, émus par un tel courage, décidèrent d'intervenir. Odin lui-même apparut à Erick et arrêta les dragons qui étaient sur le point de le tuer. « Tu es brave Erick fils d'Aesgir, ton courage t'honore et honore tes dieux. Pour te récompenser, les tiens seront doués d'un courage exemplaire, mais prends garde, les dragons sont une arme redoutable… » Depuis, le traité d'Odin nous interdit formellement de divulguer l'information de leur existence, sans quoi des ennemis pourraient souhaiter utiliser les dragons contre nous…

Le rappel de cette vieille légende était inutile, tous la connaissaient par cœur. Les Vikings avaient une réputation qui les protéger des tentatives d'invasion, si les autres peuples venaient à apprendre l'existence d'une faiblesse, cette réputation en pâtirait. Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point cette précaution était ridicule. Il ignorait pourquoi les dragons ne vivaient que dans le Nord, mais il savait une chose, ils n'étaient pas une faiblesse, bien au contraire.

Agrid ne répondit pas, mais sa posture, son regard en disaient long sur son opinion. « Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende… ». Sourcils toujours froncés, le chef de Borg reprit la parole.

_Bien, cela étant établit, poursuivons…

Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'entamer de nouvelles discussions. Un brouhaha leur parvint de l'extérieur, interrompant l'Assemblée.

_Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama le chef de Borg avec un soupir exaspéré.

Harold fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, son cœur se serra de manière inconfortable.

_Pourvu que personne de Berk ne soit impliqué… souffla-t-il pour lui-même, en espérant que les dieux entendent sa prière.

S'il ignorait ce qui se passait, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à grande volée, laissait pénétrer une lumière soudaine qui aurait pu être aveuglante si la journée ne touchait pas à sa fin. Il fut surpris de constater que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle.

Lorsqu'il la vit, son cœur se glaça, il ferma un instant les yeux et se pinça le haut du nez, en priant pour que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination. Mais lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau, la scène n'avait pas changé. Plusieurs Faucheurs venaient à grands pas vers la table de l'Assemblée. Ils semblaient furieux et escortaient Astrid et une jeune fille. Si Astrid gardait la tête haute, défiant d'un regard fier les hommes qui la poussaient sans ménagement, la jeune fille semblait sur le point de défaillir. Varek suivait, plus blanc que neige, la sueur perlant à son front, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Astrid, avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour fusiller du regard l'homme qui l'avait poussée en avant.

_Ne me touche pas, batard ! gronda-t-elle.

Harold se demanda brièvement où était passée sa hache avant de se lever lorsque le petit groupe parvint à leur niveau. Le chef de Borg était livide et lançait des regards affligés et suppliants à Harold. Celui-ci posa ses poings sur la table afin de cacher le tremblement de ses mains, et toisa l'homme qui s'avança, qu'il reconnait comme étant Olaf, l'héritier des Faucheurs. Agrid le Borgne n'avait pas bougé mais arborait un sourire énigmatique en observant Harold. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que le chef des Faucheurs attendait ce moment.

_Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harold d'une voix claire et posée.

_Ta femelle a pris quelque chose qui nous appartenait ! déclara calmement Olaf en désignant l'adolescente, qui triturait sa robe la tête baissée. Elle semblait frigorifiée.

Harold haussa les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à faire face à Olaf. La tension était palpable et plusieurs chefs échangèrent des regards inquiets. Astrid voulut venir vers lui, mais l'un des hommes l'attrapa par le bras et la tira brusquement en arrière. Harold se tendit aussitôt, tandis qu'Astrid se dégageait brutalement.

_Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher bâtard !

L'homme sembla soudain se consumer de fureur et leva la main comme pour frapper Astrid.

Le sang d'Harold ne fit qu'un tour. Tout se déroula en quelques secondes. Dès que le Faucheur leva la main sur Astrid, l'épée d'Harold se retrouva instantanément sous le menton d'Olaf, tandis qu'Astrid assénait un coup de poing retentissant dans l'estomac de son agresseur. Les Faucheurs la menacèrent aussitôt de leurs armes, et plusieurs exclamations paniquées retentirent.

_Allons messieurs ! Calmez-vous par Odin, calmez-vous !

Le chef de Borg avait bondi et accourut, faisant un signe discret à ses hommes, qui étaient prêts à intervenir.

Harold, lui, fixa Olaf avec une colère non dissimulée. Le Faucheur souriait avec un air amusé malgré la lame qui le menaçait. Il leva les mains en l'air sans ciller.

_Allons Haddock, poses cette épée, tu pourrais te blesser, et ton dragon n'est pas là pour te sauver… railla-t-il.

Harold ignora ses moqueries.

_Astrid est mon épouse. La prochaine fois qu'un de tes hommes lève la main sur elle, je n'aurai pas besoin de mon dragon pour m'assurer que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il fasse avec sa main.

Sa voix était basse et dangereuse. Astrid n'eut aucun doute quant au fait qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il était livide, ses traits étaient tendus et elle pouvait lire la fureur sur son visage.

_Harold, je vous en conjure ! s'exclama le chef de Borg en posant une main sur son bras.

Harold et Olaf se fixèrent encore quelques instants, puis Harold abaissa son épée et recula, regardant Astrid qui s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il se mit instinctivement devant elle et indiqua du regard la sortie à Varek, qui ne se fit pas prier. Rustik, qui avait accompagné HHHHhharold au village mais n'avait pas le droit d'assister à l'assemblée, déboula, essoufflé, la bouche pleine, un pichet dans une main et une cuisse de poulet dans l'autre.

_Que…

Son regard passa de ses amis aux Faucheurs qui leur faisaient face. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air et les visages étaient livides. Il se tut et vint se ranger aux côtés d'Harold en posant son repas sur la table la plus proche. Il avala ce qu'il mâchait et croisa les bras, défiant quiconque de les attaquer.

_Bien, nous devons pouvoir régler ça sans… sans violence, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le chef de Borg.

_La femelle a voulu nous empêcher d'emporter notre bien !

Olaf désigna l'adolescente, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le chef de Borg sembla la reconnaître et pâlit. Harold observait l'échange sans relâcher son attention. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, et il n'avait pas rangé son épée. Il était conscient de la présence d'Astrid dans son dos, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps et sentir son regard se poser régulièrement sur sa nuque. Il ignorait ce qui avait conduit Astrid dans cette situation périlleuse, mais il était bien décidé à le savoir. Le chef de Borg sembla chercher ses mots.

_Si… Sigrid est une résident de Borg… balbutia-t-il en s'épongeant le front.

Olaf sourit, découvrant des dents inégales qui lui donnaient des airs de carnassier.

_Plus maintenant, nous avons un accord avec son père !

_Elle ne t'appartient pas, espèce de lache ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! lança Astrid en avançant d'un pas, mais Harold tendit un bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Tremblante de rage, elle croisa les bras. Elle voyait la pomme d'Adam d'Harold aller et venir, elle voyait les muscles de son cou se tendre. Il était furieux.

_Tu ferais mieux de dresser ta femelle, cracha Olaf à l'adresse d'Harold.

_Ou sinon quoi ? gronda ce dernier.

Ses traits s'étaient encore durcis et son regard assombri.

_Ou sinon je m'en chargerai moi-même…

Harold avança jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Faucheur.

_Si tu ne touches ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de ma femme, pas même les dieux ne pourront te secourir… siffla-t-il.

_C'est une menace ?

_C'est une promesse.

Le chef de Borg se mit au milieu et les poussa à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

_Ecoutez, je…je vais m'entretenir avec le père de Sigrid, en attendant… l'assemblée est finie pour aujourd'hui, un banquet sera servi ! Sigrid restera sous bonne garde en attendant de tirer cette affaire au clair…

Olaf et Harold se défièrent du regard, puis les Faucheurs tournèrent les talons et quittèrent la salle d'un pas furieux, suivi par Agrid le Borgne, qui regarda Harold et Astrid avec une expression indéchiffrable, avant de disparaître à la suite de son fils. Tout le monde sembla soudain reprendre son souffle et les conversations reprirent peu à peu, commentant ce qui venait de se passer. La tension n'était pas tout à fait dissipée et les visages restaient tendus.

Sigrid fut emmenée par des hommes de son village dans un coin reculé de la salle. Harold se tourna alors vers Astrid, livide, mais celle-ci s'adressa au chef de Borg.

_Vous devez faire quelque chose ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

Le chef soupira en jetant des regards craintifs vers la porte de la salle, comme s'il craignait le retour des Faucheurs d'un instant à l'autre.

_Je vais essayer, mais ces hommes n'ont aucune morale, et si le père de Sigrid a donné son accord, je ne peux rien faire…

_Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça !

_Parce qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à s'emparer de toutes les femmes, leur île est à un emplacement stratégique pour le commerce maritime, quiconque les contrarierait se trouverait privé de vivres… Nous sommes pieds et poings liés face à eux… Nous devons choisir entre la famine ou céder les femmes qu'ils désirent.

Astrid voulait crier, hurler qu'il n'y avait pas de choix à faire, qu'il y avait d'autres solutions, mais elle sentit la main d'Harold prendre la sienne et la serrer, alors elle ravala sa colère et se mordilla les lèvres à la place.

_Vous n'auriez pas ce problème avec les dragons, fit remarquer Harold.

Le chef de Borg le regarda avec un demi-sourire.

_Sans doute, mais mon peuple n'est pas prêt… Je vous laisse, je dois aller trouver le père de Sigrid…

Il s'éloigna et aussitôt, une tension palpable se dressa entre Harold et Astrid, même s'il ne lâcha pas sa main. Rustik regarda l'un et l'autre, avant de battre retraite en prétextant rejoindre Varek à l'extérieur.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, chacun défiant l'autre de commencer. Astrid finit par soupirer.

_Ecoutes, je…

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! s'exclama soudain Harold.

Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

_C'est une enfant ! J'étais en train de m'entraîner dans les bois quand elle est arrivée, avec ces idiots sur le dos ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire, la livrer à ces monstres ?

_Tu aurais dû rester en dehors de ça !

Il était hors de lui mais elle ne se démonta pas et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Elle n'a que quinze ans, et ces hommes allaient lui faire du mal !

_Tu n'en sais rien !

_Tu es sérieux ? C'est toi qui m'a mise en garde concernant les Faucheurs !

_Pour ce que ça a servi !

Elle l'observa en silence. Il était furieux et visiblement inquiet. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

_Quinze ans, Harold… finit-elle par dire doucement.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Quinze ans. Il revoyait la Astrid de quinze ans. Il l'imagina entre les mains des Faucheurs. Il en eut la nausée et une furieuse envie de planter son épée dans la poitrine de cet Olaf. Il posa son front contre celui d'Astrid et rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans le bleu des siens.

_J'ai fait ce qui est juste… souffla-t-elle.

Harold soupira.

_Je sais… Mais tu es sensée être la plus raisonnable de nous deux… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu te mets à faire des choses aussi dingues que défier les Faucheurs ?

_Raisonnable ? suggéra Astrid avec un petit sourire.

Il rit doucement, son souffle lui caressant le visage. Puis il reprit un air grave, et fouilla son regard du sien, comme s'il essayait de lui parler au-delà des mots.

_Astrid, personne ne défit impunément les Faucheurs, tu le sais… Tu devras repartir pour Berk dès ce soir…

Elle recula et le dévisagea effarée.

_Quoi ? Mais enfin c'est ridicule !

_Astrid, écoute, je…

_Non, toi écoutes ! Ils n'enlèveront jamais les femmes de Berk, nous avons des dragons, ils le savent et n'oseront jamais nous attaquer !

_Je sais, mais je ne prendrai aucun risque ! Tu rentres à Berk ! Je préfère que Kognedur rentre aussi, Kranedur viendra donc avec vous…

Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une extrême détermination. Astrid savait qu'elle n'était pas en position de négocier, et elle en était furieuse.

_Et pour Sigrid ? finit-elle par demander avec un air renfrogné.

Il la regarda attentivement, puis soupira avec tristesse.

_Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire Astrid…

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Comment ça rien ?

_C'est au chef de trancher, elle est une résidente de Borg, nous n'avons pas à intervenir…

Comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il poursuivit.

_Je sais que c'est terrible, et injuste, je le sais Astrid, crois-moi, mais tu sais comme moi que la plupart des mariages sont arrangés, et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire…

_Mais… Ce n'est pas un mariage arrangé ! C'est… C'est…

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle regarda en direction de Sigrid, qui, assise sur une chaise, contemplait ses mains. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux.

_Elle a voulu mourir Harold, elle a voulu se jeter de la falaise… murmura Astrid.

Elle sentit ses bras l'envelopper. Il ne dit rien, que pouvait-il dire ? Cette situation l'attristait, et il comprenait pourquoi Astrid était intervenue, mais il ne voyait aucune solution.

Astrid posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, sans quitter Sigrid du regard. Il était un temps où Harold refusait d'abandonner. Un temps où il n'était pas encore chef, un temps où les conséquences de ses actes seuls n'avaient pas autant d'impact qu'aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, tous ses actes et tous ses mots ne tendaient que vers un objectif : protéger son peuple et les dragons.

Mais elle ? Elle n'était pas chef après tout…


	3. Chapter 3

**Je sais, je sais, un mois sans poster, c'est pas cool. Mais ce mois de janvier a été très très chargé, des changements professionnels, des spectacles, les quatre ans d'une de mes filles. Peu de temps pour écrire vu que le soir, je m'écroulais comme une masse dans mon lit !**

**Mais voilà, la suite est là, je pense aussi avoir trouvé la direction qu'allait prendre cette fiction et j'ai hâte d'écrire les suites !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci mille fois à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews ou de m'envoyer des mps ! Je répondrai individuellement la prochaine fois, c'est promis !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, pareil, pas de promesses sur le délai, d'autant que je risque d'avoir une main immobilisée pendant quinze jours minimum, je vais donc essayer de publier au moins un chapitre avant, mais je ne promets rien. Sachez juste que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction et que j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous comme toujours !**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !**

**A très vite !**

Le festin qui eut lieu le soir même se déroula dans une espèce de tension latente. Les différents clans échangeaient des regards méfiants et inquiets, les traités avaient été signés, mais tout le monde était au courant de l'altercation entre les Faucheurs et le chef de Berk. Astrid faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards hostiles à son égard, les murmures à son passage. Elle était celle qui avait défié un peuple connu pour sa cruauté, et tous craignaient que les conséquences ne se répercutent sur tout l'archipel. Assise à côté d'Harold, elle ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer la tension qui émanait de lui. La main qui ne tenait pas son verre était serrée en poing sur ses genoux. Elle savait qu'il surveillait les Faucheurs du coin de l'œil. Ces derniers festoyaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, ils semblaient être les seuls à apprécier les festivités, complétement hermétiques à l'ambiance glaciale. Ils riaient bruyamment et buvaient plus que de raison. Mais Harold n'était pas dupe. Il voyait de temps en temps les regards parfaitement lucides d'Agrid et d'Olaf se poser sur Astrid et lui, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, comme s'ils faisaient tous parti d'un plan dont eux seuls connaissaient les tenants et les aboutissants. Rustik, assis à sa gauche, avait les lèvres serrées et les sourcils froncés. Varek était retourné dans les bois, veiller sur les dragons et les jumeaux. Harold n'avait qu'une hâte. Retourner sur Berk, il ne pourrait se détendre qu'une fois chez lui, en attendant, il devait rester vigilant. Les Faucheurs n'aimaient pas Berk, ils craignaient les dragons et prenaient le peuple de Berk pour des êtres impurs, ce qui était assez ironique étant donné leur propre réputation.

Il sentit le souffle d'Astrid sur son cou alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

_Je vais retourner au camp… souffla-t-elle.

_Je viens avec toi, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Elle posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

_Tu dois rester, je suis armée et tous les Faucheurs sont là, à moitié saouls…

Harold pinça les lèvres, son regard se promenant sur le clan, dont l'ébriété ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Puis il regarda Astrid.

_Rentres directement au camp… Je ne vais pas tarder, ensuite, tu partiras avec Tempête, c'est plus prudent…

Elle réprima avec force l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un soupir.

_Je t'aime, lança Harold avec un demi-sourire, en haussant les épaules avec un air désolé, comme si son amour expliquait ces précautions.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant à nouveau, l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue et se leva pour quitter la salle à grandes enjambées. Les regards et murmures qui la poursuivirent disparurent dès qu'elle se retrouva hors de la pièce. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le village était désert. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, bien au contraire, mais en tant qu'épouse du chef de Berk, tout prenait des proportions totalement différentes, et parfois, comme en ce moment même, toute cette pression et ces regards appuyés lui donnaient envie d'user de sa hache.

Quelques torches éclairaient d'une lumière hésitante les ruelles, mais elle avait un sens de l'orientation suffisamment développé pour retrouver son chemin. Elle resserra sa fourrure sur ses épaules et dévala les marches pour traverser le village d'un pas rapide. L'air était glacial, le vent soufflait fort, apportant avec lui des effluves iodées et une odeur de poisson séché qui venait probablement des bateaux amarrés dans le petit port de l'île.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait alertée. Peut-être cette impression d'être observée. Ou le fait que ses cheveux se soient dressés sur sa nuque. Toujours était-il qu'elle sentait une présence dans son dos. Son visage se tendit mais elle garda la même allure, rapprochant nonchalamment la main de sa ceinture où était accrochée sa hache. Elle pouvait faire demi-tour et retourner prévenir Harold. Mais elle risquait de tomber nez à nez avec la personne qui la suivait… Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait rarement perdu un combat, elle avait sa hache, et un seul cri pourrait alerter tout le monde. Plissant les yeux avec anticipation, elle bifurqua soudain dans une ruelle si sombre qu'elle manqua trébucher sur un nid de poule. Elle se plaqua aussitôt au mur et attendit, les sens aux aguets. D'abord, elle n'entendit rien. Puis elle perçut des bruits très légers, comme des pas, qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Les pas stoppèrent à l'entrée de la ruelle et Astrid retint son souffle. Chacun de ses nerfs était tendu, elle était prête à bondir sur quiconque la suivait.

Puis elle entendit un bruit étouffé qui ressemblait de manière troublante à un sanglot. Elle jeta un œil et aperçut une silhouette menue et pas très grande se tenir à l'entrée de la ruelle, comme si elle n'osait pas aller plus loin.

Le deuxième sanglot fut distinct. Alors Astrid se détacha du mur et avança vers la lumière.

_Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle sans approcher d'avantage.

Un sanglot lui répondit et la silhouette avança d'un pas pour être éclairée par une lanterne. Astrid retint une exclamation horrifiée.

Sigrid se tenait devant elle, tremblante, livide. Son visage était tuméfié, méconnaissable sur le côté gauche, sa robe portait des traces de sang séché, et elle tremblait tellement qu'Astrid pouvait presque entendre ses dents s'entrechoquer. Passé le premier choc, elle se précipita vers elle.

_Par tous les dieux, Sigrid ! Par tous les dieux, mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

Sigrid semblait incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Elle semblait en état de choc, un de ses yeux était si abîmé qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, l'autre était écarquillé avec ce qui était de la pure terreur.

_Sigrid, est-ce que ce sont les Faucheurs qui t'ont fait ça ?

Sigrid hocha une tête tremblante.

Astrid était blême. Elle avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. La vie dans le Nord était dure et violente, mais si les habitants de Berk n'étaient pas en reste, jamais ils ne s'en prenaient à des innocents. Les femmes étaient considérées avec le même respect que les hommes. Ce qu'elle voyait était si inconcevable que pendant un bref instant, elle attendit de se réveiller.

Mais la réalité des bleus et des plaies sur le visage de Sigrid la frappa de plein fouet et elle eut soudain le sentiment d'avoir le souffle coupé.

_Ils… Ils ont dit que c'était pour m'apprendre à ne plus fuir…

Astrid grinça des dents et serra les poings avant de poser calmement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

_Qu'a dit ton père ?

Sigrid baissa la tête, fuyant de regard d'Astrid, qui attendit patiemment la réponse.

_Il… Il m'a dit que je devais me sacrifier pour le bien de toute l'île…

Astrid sentit ses épaules s'affaisser… Bien sûr… Protéger l'île… Pendant un bref instant, elle se sentit défaite. Protéger les siens était toujours la priorité de chacun, elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir de la colère vis-à-vis du père de Sigrid. Puis elle regarda le visage tuméfié de Sigrid, et réalisa alors que Sigrid avait besoin d'être protégée elle aussi. Elle ignorait comment réagirait Harold, mal sans doute, elle ignorait quelles seraient les conséquences de sa décision, mais en cet instant, devant le désespoir de la jeune fille, peu lui importait. Pourrait-elle vivre en sachant qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour sauver Sigrid ? D'autres jeunes femmes avaient vécu cet enfer, la réputation des Faucheurs n'était qu'un aperçu de leur cruauté. Personne n'avait revu les femmes enlevées, et personne n'osait se risquer à visiter l'île des Faucheurs. Imaginer Sigrid livrée à ces monstres lui arracha un frisson. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être née à Berk, mais même là, en tant que fille, elle avait toujours du faire ses preuves deux fois plus, pour que les autres ne voient plus seulement la superbe jeune fille qu'elle était, mais également la guerrière redoutable capable de les mettre à terre en une fraction de seconde. Puis Harold avait changé leur vie, et tout était devenu si… simple. On ne voyait plus qui était un homme, qui était une femme, qui était le plus fort ou le plus violent. Ils formaient désormais un tout avec les dragons, Harold avait réussi à unir Vikings et dragons comme jamais.

Mais ailleurs, les femmes n'avaient pas cette chance. Si Sigrid était née à Berk, sa vie serait sans aucun doute différente, tout serait différent pour elle. Elle serait libre, forte et fière, elle chevaucherait des dragons et ne laisserait personne décider de sa vie pour elle.

Sa décision était prise. Elle répondrait de ses actes mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était la chose à faire. Après tout, Harold ne lui avait-il pas demandé de retourner à Berk aussi tôt que possible ? Elle regarda Sigrid avec un air déterminé.

_Suis moi…

Lorsque Varek lui expliqua qu'Astrid était partie, en pleine nuit, Harold avait été intrigué, et il fallait bien le reconnaître, déçu. Il pensait plutôt la voir partir à l'aube, lui-même quittant l'île de Bjorg plus tard dans la soirée. Il était déçu, il avait fini par écourter le festin pour la rejoindre et découvrir qu'elle était partie sans même lui dire au revoir. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. La savoir sauve sur Berk lui enleva un poids des épaules, mais pour autant, il ne se sentait pas plus léger. Il essaya d'ignorer l'étrange sensation qui étreignait sa poitrine, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne dormit que d'un œil, espérant qu'elle était arrivée saine et sauve à Berk. Tempête était avec elle, mais tant de choses pouvaient arriver en plein vol…

A l'aube, il avait toujours cette sensation au creux du ventre, cet espèce de poids désagréable, comme si quelque chose sonnait faux dans les premiers rayons de soleil qui caressèrent leur camp.

Et lorsqu'il vit la délégation de Faucheurs debout devant leurs tentes, tout pris soudain son sens, et il sentit son estomac se retourner lorsque toutes les pièces s'emboitèrent dans sa tête. Jamais il n'avait autant espéré avoir tort…

Olaf marcha droit sur lui, le visage rouge de fureur, les poings serrés, et en deux bonds, Krokmou s'interposa aussitôt avec un grondement menaçant qui poussa le Faucheur à reculer d'un pas craintif. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler sa fureur. Harold posa une main apaisante sur la gueule de Krokmou et toisa le faucheur.

_Je veux ta femelle sur le champ ! hurla Olaf, sans toutefois oser avancer.

Harold ne flancha pas. Si intérieurement, il était confus, inquiet et furieux, il n'en laissa rien paraître et dévisagea le Faucheur avec un regard glacial sans dire un mot. La mâchoire serrée, son cerveau était en ébullition. Si Astrid était partie peu de temps après avoir quitté le festin, elle devait être arrivée… Mais face au visage furieux d'Olaf, il sentit son sang se glacer. Elle n'avait pas osé… Elle n'aurait pas…

_Où est ta femelle ? hurla Olaf. Où est-elle ?

_Mon épouse est rentrée à Berk dans la nuit, répondit sèchement Harold, les lèvres pincées, et les yeux plissés balayant l'assemblée des Faucheurs.

Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux étaient à présents réveillés, et même s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, ils formaient un front solide derrière leur chef. Les dragons grondaient nerveusement, observant avec méfiance les nouveaux venus. Harold savait que sans les dragons, les Faucheurs les auraient probablement attaqués pendant leur sommeil, ou pire…

_Elle a pris ce qui nous appartenait ! Je demande réparation !

Harold sentit les regards confus de ses amis sur lui mais il garda le même air impénétrable.

_J'ignore de quoi vous parlez…

Il devait gagner du temps. Garder son calme et gagner du temps. Il n'avait pas un tempérament nerveux, mais la manière dont les Faucheurs parlaient des femmes, la manière dont ils parlaient d'Astrid, l'irritait au plus haut point.

Le chef de Bjorg apparut derrière les faucheurs. Il semblait épuisé, il avait les traits tirés, et lorsqu'il vit l'expression de pur choc sur le visage d'Harold, il baissa les yeux avec un air honteux.

_Sigrid a disparu…

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, Astrid est sur Berk, Varek, peux-tu confirmer l'avoir vue partir ? Seule ? demanda finalement Harold sans quitter Olaf des yeux.

Varek rougit et balbutia :

_Heu…Ou… Oui, elle… elle est partie seule…

_Vous êtes complices ! Vous êtes tous de mèche avec cette putain et…

Un jet de plasma explosa à deux pas d'Olaf, qui fut propulsé en arrière. Krokmou, la gueule fumante, n'avait pas eu besoin d'un ordre exprimé à haute voix. Il avait senti une simple pression sur sa gueule tandis que tout le corps d'Harold se raidissait.

_N'appelles plus jamais ma femme comme ça, gronda-t-il.

Olaf dégaina aussitôt une hache avec un hurlement de rage, Harold sortit et enflamma son épée simultanément, provoquant un hoquet de surprise et une hésitation chez les Faucheurs. Rustik fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts et les jumeaux ricanèrent en balançant leur massue d'une main à l'autre. Varek déglutit mais essaya de se donner l'air féroce, ravi cependant de voir les dragons se mouvoir pour se tenir près de leurs cavaliers tandis qu'un grondement menaçant s'élevait de leur gorge.

Le chef de Bjorg se précipita entre les deux groupes, les mains en l'air et le visage déformé par la panique.

_Attendez ! Non, écoutez, nous… nous allons trouver une solution ! N'est-ce pas, nous allons trouver !

Olaf et Harold se dévisagèrent par-dessus leurs armes respectives.

_Nous demandons réparation ! lança Olaf, ses doigts toujours serrés autour de sa hache.

Le chef de Bjor lança un regard nerveux vers Harold.

_Je… Sigrid a disparu…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, comme s'il n'était pas certain de l'attitude à tenir. Harold avait compris qu'il préférait sacrifier la vie d'une jeune fille plutôt que de voir leur île pillée et toutes les femmes enlevées, il comprenait qu'il agissait en chef et protégeait les siens à sa façon. Tout comme son père avait choisi de protéger Berk au détriment des dragons capturés par Drago.

Il n'approuvait pas, mais il avait compris ces dernières années que tous les combats n'étaient pas les siens, au risque de perdre les gens qu'il aimait.

_Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec nous ? demanda Harold d'un ton égal.

Il savait parfaitement ce que cela avait à voir avec eux, mais il devait garder l'air impassible. Après tout, ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une hypothèse. Plus que probable, mais une hypothèse tout de même.

_Ta femelle l'a emmenée avec elle !

_Elle a été vue seule sur son dragon, répliqua Harold en s'efforçant de rester calme. « Femelle » était un terme si méprisant pour désigner Astrid qu'il commençait à en avoir la nausée.

Olaf croisa les bras et foudroya Harold du regard.

_Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que nous allions vérifier par nous-même…

La main d'Harold se crispa sur la tête de Krokmou, qui gronda à l'attention du Faucheur.

Harold devait réfléchir et vite. S'il refusait, cela sonnerait comme des aveux. S'il accédait à leur requête, il ignorait ce qui arriverait, mais si ses soupçons étaient confirmés, ils seraient dans une mauvaise posture. Il devait également penser à leurs voisins de l'archipel, si Berk pouvait se défendre sans trop de mal face aux Faucheurs, il n'en serait pas de même pour les autres villages. Ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer l'île des Faucheurs, au risque de voir les femmes qui avaient été enlevées par le passé massacrées. Tous connaissaient de près ou de loin une femme enlevée, et personne n'avait envie d'avoir leur sang sur les mains. De plus, de par leur position stratégique dans l'archipel, ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir s'approvisionner et commercer en paix. Contourner la zone prendrait trop de temps aux bateaux. Ils étaient pieds et poings liés. Mais Harold ne l'était pas. Les faucheurs iraient à Berk en bateau et n'y seraient pas avant deux jours. Eux, en revanche, iraient à dos de dragons et n'en avaient que pour la journée.

_Vous pouvez venir vérifier par vous-même en effet, mais n'oubliez pas que les habitants de Berk n'hésiteront pas à vous brûler vifs si vous posez ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur les femmes…

_Pouah, qu'ils essaient, je parie que Berga serait ravie de leur faire goûter de son gourdin ! railla Kognedur, provoquant l'hilarité de Kranedur et Rustik.

Même Varek esquissa un sourire. Berga était sa tante, et ils avaient tous encore des picotements à l'arrière train en repensant aux corrections qu'ils recevaient lorsqu'ils étaient surpris en train de se servir dans sa réserve de miel. L'idée d'un faucheur essayant de s'en prendre à elle était en effet risible.

Les Faucheurs lancèrent des regards noirs à Kognedur, qui afficha un sourire narquois. Goguenard, son frère leur adressa un petit signe de la main, qui les fit grincer des dents.

_Alors rendez-vous sur Berk ! lança Olaf avant de tourner les talons, suivi par ses hommes.

Le chef de Bjorg ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et s'éloigna à son tour, la tête baissée.

Harold les regarda s'éloigner, sourcils froncés. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Les Faucheurs n'étaient pas réputés pour leur subtilité, ils n'étaient que des brutes sanguinaires, sans scrupule, si la peur des Dieux imposait une conscience même aux Vikings les plus sanguinaires, les Faucheurs n'avaient pas de dieux, mais des croyances sombres et mystérieuses qui nourrissaient les histoires que les enfants aimaient se raconter pour se faire peur autour du feu.

_Astrid, qu'est-ce que tu as fait… murmura-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Berk, Harold avait l'impression d'avoir le visage congelé et les traits figés. Ils avaient rarement volé aussi vite. Ils avaient dû accepter de laisser quelques heures d'avance aux Faucheurs, les heures les plus longues de sa vie, qu'il avait passées en faisant les cent pas sur les docks de l'île.

Krokmou avait à peine atterri dans un nuage de poussière qu'Harold sautait à terre et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la maison qui surplombait le village. Il vit Tempête qui somnolait dans son abri et leva un œil curieux lorsqu'il passa près d'elle. Elle fut aussitôt debout et courut à la rencontre de Krokmou avec des caquètements enjoués. En temps normal, leur amitié touchait Harold, il aimait les regarder jouer, s'émerveillant à chaque fois de la douceur et de l'innocence de ces créatures si puissantes.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne regarda pas en arrière et entra en trombe dans la maison. Son regard balaya la pièce vide, y cherchant Astrid. Le feu ronflait doucement dans le foyer central, mais en dehors ça, il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité.

_Astrid ? appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers les marches, qu'il grimpa hâtivement.

Leur lit était fait, la lumière qui se déversait par la fenêtre éclairait chaleureusement la chambre. Aucune trace d'Astrid. Maugréant entre ses dents, il sortit de la maison et appela Krokmou.

_Krokmou, allez mon grand, on doit retrouver Astrid !

Comprenant ce qu'Harold voulait, Tempête caqueta et s'envola aussitôt, comme pour leur indiquer le chemin.

_Suis la ! lança Harold.

Il savait déjà où le dragon vipère allait les mener. C'était le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Astrid n'était pas chez eux.

La crique.


End file.
